Andre Skyvell
Andre ist ein Wikinger, der aus einer wohlhabenden Familie stammt. Er reist gerne mit seinem Schiff umher und erkundet Inseln auf denen er noch nie war, dabei notiert er sich alles was er sieht und entdeckt in sein Logbuch. 'Logbuch Tag 1' Heute Morgen als die Sonne aufging bin ich los gesegelt und habe meine Heimatinsel hinter mir gelassen. Ich lasse den Wind und die Wellen entscheiden, wohin ich fahre. Es ist bewölkt, doch trotzdem ist es schön warm. Ich komme gut voran. Ich bin vor ein paar Stunden an einigen Inseln vorbei gefahren, die ich schon erforscht habe und bin jetzt nur noch von Wasser umgeben. Ich bin sehr gespannt wohin es mich wehen wird. Die Nacht wird schon bald anbrechen, deshalb esse ich einen kleinen Teil meines Proviants und werde mich nachher hinlegen. 'Logbuch Tag 7' Ich bin nun schon eine Woche unterwegs und bis jetzt habe ich noch keine einzige Insel entdeckt. Überall um mich herum ist Meer und ich weiss auch nicht so genau wo ich bin. Ich glaube, dass der Wind mich zuerst nach Norden und dann in den Westen getrieben hat, doch sicher bin ich mir nicht. Heute bin ich noch kein Stück vorwärts gekommen, denn es ist windstill. Ich hoffe ich erreiche bald Land, denn meine Vorräte sind schon zur Hälfte aufgebraucht. Ich kann jedoch nur warten bis der Wind wieder bläst. 'Logbuch Tag 11' Ich bin in den letzten Tagen wieder schneller vorwärts gekommen, aber trotzdem ist immer noch keine Insel weit und breit. Seit zwei Tagen habe ich begonnen meine Vorräte mit Fischen, die ich unterwegs fange, zu vergrössern, doch trotzdem werden sie nur noch etwa eine Woche reichen. Es wird immer dunkler, aber nicht nur weil es Nacht wird, sondern ich glaube auch ein Sturm kommt auf mich zu. Ich hoffe er wird mich umgehen, denn mein Schiff ist zwar gut, aber der Sturm könnte es beschädigen. Ich werde den morgigen Tag abwarten müssen, um es zu erfahren. 'Logbuch Tag 12' Meine Hoffnungen waren umsonst, denn der Himmel wird immer dunkler und die Gewitterwolken ziehen auf mich zu. Die Wellen werden schon unruhig und ich höre den Wind pfeifen. Ich nehme die Segel ein, damit sie nicht beschädigt werden. Alles was nicht irgendwo befestigt ist bringe ich, wenn es klein genug ist unter Deck, den Rest binde ich am Schiff an. Immer wieder wird der Himmel von Blitzen erhellt und der darauf folgende Donner kommt mit immer kürzeren Abständen. Mein Schiff wird von den Wellen herumgeworfen. Gewisse angebundene Gegenstände haben sich schon los gerissen und sind ins Meer gefallen. Ich kann nichts tun gegen diese Naturgewalt. Ich kralle mich am Masten fest und bitte Thor darum diesen Sturm zu beenden. 'Logbuch Tag 13' Die ganze Nacht noch hat der Sturm gewütet, doch jetzt ist er endlich vorbei. Ich und mein Schiff sind heil davon gekommen, doch Teile meiner Ausrüstung sind weg und mein Brot ist durchnässt und durch das Salzwasser nicht mehr länger essbar. Jetzt werden meine Vorräte noch weniger lange reichen. Ich werde sie gut einteilen müssen, denn ich weiss nicht wie lange es noch dauern wird, bis ich Land erreiche. Der Sturm hat sehr an meinen Kräften gezehrt, deshalb werde ich schlafen, obwohl es heller Tag ist. 'Logbuch Tag 15' Meine Vorräte gehen langsam dem Ende zu und ich sehe weit und breit kein Land. Meine Hoffnungen werden von Tag zu Tag schwächer. Ich weiss nicht, ob ich es noch schaffen werde. Die Sonne brennt vom Himmel, doch ich darf nicht zu viel trinken, sonst habe ich bald kein Trinkwasser mehr. Ich werde immer müder. Der Wind ist auch still. Ich schaue in jede Richtung, doch nirgends ist Land zu sehen. Wie lange wird es wohl noch dauern? 'Logbuch Tag 16' Ich bin erschöpft und habe fast kein Essen mehr. Ich angle zwar, aber es beissen fast keine Fische an, da ich auch keinen Köder benutzen kann. Ich weiss nicht ob ich diese Reise überleben werde. Ich verbringe den Tag mit Angeln und dösen. Plötzlich höre ich ein Krächzen. Ich sehe eine Möwe! Wo es Vögel gibt, gibt es auch Land! Ich bin gerettet! Ich werde mich einfach von diesem Tier leiten lassen. 'Logbuch Tag 17' Ich bin der Möwe die ganze Nacht nachgefahren. Am Anfang musste ich noch rudern, doch nach und nach kam der Wind zurück und trieb mich immer weiter dem Vogel hinterher. Heute Morgen entdeckte ich dann endlich die rettende Insel. Sie war sehr gross. Es gab einen riesigen Berg, grosse Wiesen und Wälder. Ich steuerte jedoch auf einen kleinen, ein bisschen abgelegenen Strand zu. Als ich auf der Insel ankam, war ich überglücklich und legte mich erschöpft in den Sand. 'Logbuch Tag 18' Heute habe ich mir eine geeignete Stelle gesucht, um mein Lager auf zu schlagen. Ich entschied mich für ein, zwischen Schilf und Felsen, verstecktes Plätzchen, doch das wäre gar nicht so nötig gewesen, da der Strand sowieso schon abgelegen, klein und unauffällig war. Als ich damit fertig war, holte ich mein Zeichnungsheft hervor und begann die wunderschöne Gegend zu zeichnen. (Andres Zeichnungen) 'Logbuch Tag 20' Gestern, als ich gerade den grossen Berg dieser Insel zeichnete, hörte ich plötzlich Flügelschläge. Ich versteckte mich sofort und sah dann, wie zwei Drachen, ein Knochenräuber und ein Donnertrommler, über mich hinweg flogen. Ich fand es seltsam, dass zwei Drachen von unterschiedlichen Arten so nebeneinander her flogen. Es sah aus, wie wenn sie die Insel abflogen. Noch mehr wunderte ich mich dann aber, also am späten Nachmittag nochmal zwei Drachen, dieses Mal ein Skrill und ein Riesenhafter Albtraum, über der Insel kreisten. Auch heute Morgen flogen wieder zwei vorbei. Es kommt mir vor, wie wenn sie die Insel kontrollieren. Ich würde gerne wissen, was es mit diesen "Kontrollflügen" auf sich hat, doch ich muss vorsichtig sein, nicht dass sie mich entdecken! 'Logbuch Tag 21' Als ich heute im Wald war, um Holz für ein Feuer zu suchen, sah ich plötzlich eine Gestallt zwischen den Bäumen hindurch huschen. Ich wollte ihr folgen, um heraus zu finden, wer die Person war und wo sie lebte, doch sie bemerkte mich und verschnellerte ihre Schritte. Ich begann zu rennen und rief: "Bleib stehen!" Doch die Gestallt hörte nicht auf mich. Sie war sehr schnell und flink und so konnte sie mich abschütteln. Ich sah nur noch, wie der lange Mantel und der Köcher mit Pfeilen und der Bogen, den die Person auf dem Rücken hatte, hinter einem Felsen verschwand. Ich suchte noch eine Weile die Gegend ab, doch ich fand nichts. So ging ich zu meinem Lager zurück, doch ich werde Morgen wieder in den Wald zurück kehren und nach dieser Person suchen. 'Logbuch Tag 23' Gestern und Vorgestern bin ich im Wald gewesen und habe nach dieser Person gesucht, doch ich hatte keinen Erfolg. Ich bin lange im Wald herum gestreift, so leise wie möglich, doch niemand war da. Auch heute bin ich wieder im Wald gewesen. Ich will diese Person finden! Ich fühlte mich schon lange beobachtet, doch ich entdeckte niemand. Ich glaubte meine Sinne spielten mir einen Streich und so beschloss ich, dass ich zurück ins Lager gehen und mich ausruhen sollte. Doch plötzlich sah ich eine Bewegung aus den Augenwinkel. Ich drehte mich sofort um und da sah ich sie. Es war eine junge Frau etwa in meinem Alter oder ein bisschen jünger. Sie sas auf einem Stein in der Nähe und beobachtete mich. Wahrscheinlich hatte sie mich schon vorher beobachtet und ich habe sie einfach nie entdeckt. Als ich sie ansah, sprang sie sofort auf. "Warte! Ich tu dir nichts!", rief ich ihr zu, doch sie begann rückwärts, alle meine Bewegungen beobachtend, weg zu laufen. Ich machte einen Schritt auf sie zu. Es kam ein Geräusch, das mich an ein Knurren erinnerte, aus ihrem Mund, dass mich anhalten liess. Doch nicht lange, ich begann wieder auf sie zu zulaufen. Sie schaute mich böse an und pfiff laut. Kurz darauf schoss ein Nachtschatten durch das Blätterdach und stellte sich bedrohlich vor die Frau. Ich nahm einige Schritte Abstand vom Drachen. Währenddessen war die Frau auf den Rücken des Drachens gestiegen und schon flog dieser davon. Immer noch erstaunt über das Erlebte ging ich zum Lager zurück. Nun war ich noch vielmehr interessiert, um wen es sich bei dieser Frau und ihrem Drachen handelte. 'Logbuch Tag 24' Ich hatte heute vorgehabt wieder nach der Frau und ihrem Drachen zu suchen, doch als ich auf den Wald zu lief, stürzten sich plötzlich zwei Drachen auf mich. Ich versuchte noch wegzurennen, aber es war schon zu spät. Einer der Drachen packte mich und sie flogen mit mir in den Klauen wieder los. Ich hatte furchtbare Angst! Wohin brachten sie mich? Was wollten sie von mir? Sie trugen mich über den Wald und schienen genau zu wissen, wo hin sie wollen. Nach einer Weile landeten sie auf einer grossen Lichtung, gefüllt mit den verschiedensten Drachen. Ich hatte höllische Angst, doch dann sah ich sie. Die Frau aus dem Wald! Sie stand mitten unter den Drachen und schien sogar so etwas wie ein Mitglied dieses Rudels zu sein. "Wer bist du?", fragte sie. "Ich bin Andre und komme von weit her", antwortete ich. "Warum bist du hier?", fragte sie weiter. Sie schien es nicht so toll zu finden, dass ich auf dieser Insel war. Ich erzählte ihr, von meiner Reise, dem Sturm und wie ich dann auf dieser Insel strandete. Sie fragte mich noch, ob ich alleine sei und warum ich nicht wieder gegangen sei. Die Drachen brüllten bei dieser Frage sehr laut. Sie schienen mich nicht auf ihrer Insel zu wollen und da sagte sie, ich müsse keine Angst haben, denn die Drachen würden mir nichts tun, solange sie es ihnen nicht erlaubte. Dies erstaunte mich sehr. Sie schien nicht nur zum Rudel zu gehöhren, sondern sie schien auch die Anführerin zu sein. Sie sagte mir, dass ich ihr die Insel genau beschreiben soll. Dies tat ich dann au und zu meinem Erstaunen erklährte sie dies dann den Drachen. Sie konnte sich mit ihnen verständigen. Sie benutzte ähnliche Laute, wie die Drachen von sich geben und die Körpersprache. Kategorie:Wikinger Kategorie:Saly Hentebag